A Huge Mistake
by caithal97
Summary: Has there ever been a creation of Carlise's that decided to go there own way. Yes there has. Her Name is Daisy Roberts. She didn't leave because she thought carlisle's way of life was odd, but for a whole different reason. This is her story
1. Chapter 1

I was walking along a street that seemed way too dangerous to walk on. Especially if you had a lot of money in your pocket. But it was the quickest way home.

I had lost track of time. I always get caught up in my work. I work at the Artistic Institute of Michigan. I taught everything. Singing, Composition, Dance, Art, and Drama.

I was teaching a star student. Edward Cullen. He usually takes the night courses. He wanted my reference on a piano piece he just composed. If I say so myself he's a very talented person. Not to mention that he's also very attractive.

Just then I heard gun firings coming from a small store. I ran over to see if anyone was hurt.

When I walked into the store I saw a man lying lifeless on the ground. Then I looked around. The shelves were toppled over. Glass broken.

It all happened so fast I looked up and saw a man holding a gun. Then he pulled the trigger. I felt a sharp pain in my torso. I screamed out in pain, then lost consciousness.

I then heard the door open. A person gasped.

"Carlisle! Get in here quick!" That voice sounded oddly familiar. Somewhat like the student I was teaching just before all this happened.

"Oh my." This voice was different. It didn't sound familiar at all.

"Edward, get my bag."

I heard the door close then open again in a few seconds.

"There's no hope for the man. He's already dead. But this girl has a chance. We'll have to change her though. She's lost too much blood. But the venom will work." Venom, Change her what did he mean?

I felt the sharp pain in my torso but also there was an even sharper pain coming from my neck that made the gun shot feel like a paper cut. I screamed out in pain again and again for what seemed forever.

I'm so sorry the unfamiliar voice spoke over and over again.

I felt like I was on fire. I wish they would just kill me or put the fire out I would settle for either.

The pain began to slowly fade. My heart rate accelerated to about 10 times the usual rate. That can't be a good sign.

My heart stopped all together and so did all the pain. I must be dead.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her. Her heart stopped she's done with the transformation. Why isn't she opening her eyes?" Transformation, what in hell did he mean?

"If you can hear me nod." The man named Carlisle said. I did as he said I nodded.

"Could you open your eyes?" I opened my eyes I found myself on a large bed. Where was I.

"Where am I?" My voice sounded beautiful. And yet different.

"Your in Pontiac, Michigan. At me and my family's house." Pontiac that's about a 45 minute drive from Detroit. I looked down at myself. My skin was much whiter than I was used to.

I was about to ask why my skin was so white and why my voice sounded different.

"Allow me to explain. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is Edward Cullen my son," He gestured towards a boy with beautiful bronze hair. "this is my daughter Rosalie Cullen," He gestured towards a blond that looked like she could be a model. I nodded. "and this is my wife Esme Cullen."

"You see Daisy were not human."

"What are you then?" I said my voice still sounded absolutely beautiful.

"Daisy, were vampires. And so are you." I was confused. I am human.

"Not anymore." Edward muttered. What was he talking about. Esme glared at Edward.

"When you got shot at that convent store you basically had no hope of living. Until me Edward showed up. We saved you and brought you to this house."

"How did you save me?" I asked.

"You see vampires have venom. The venom isn't used for killing but more of a parelizer. I found of a way to use it for saving peoples lives that otherwise would have had no hope."

"I had no hope of living so you saved me." I stated.

"Yes."

"And now you have special ability's that you didn't have when you were human."I have special ability's now? Edward nodded.

"Like?"

"Like how you can run faster than any other living being, or that you now have extreme strength. Some of our kind have extra ability's."

"Do any of you have extra ability?" Edward smiled.

"Yes, Edward can read minds." That explains so much. He looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"You also seem very attractive to the mortal." Rosalie added.

"Of course there are rules that you have to follow."

"Like" I prodded

"Well there's basically only one. Keeping the secret." That doesn't seem too hard.

"You must be thirsty." Esme said. I hadn't noticed it until now that I had a burning feeling in my throat. I nodded.

"Let's go hunt then." Rosalie said. They all walked out the door. Hunt. Hunt what? And were are they going? Edward stopped and waited for me.

"You have a lot of questions don't you?"

"Yes." He must have been reading my mind

"Yes I was."

"Would you stop that it's getting on my nerves."

"Wish I could. Do you want me to answer your questions?"

"Yes."

"We're hunting animals. We consider ourselves as vegetarians. We're heading towards the woods. Where there's woods there's animals. We don't hunt humans. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now. The sun doesn't hurt us. It is the reason why we can't go outside during the day. you'll see what it does soon enough. There is that all your questions?"

"Yes. Thank you."

When me and Edward got outside everyone else had their eyes closed and their noses in the air.

"Just do what there doing and your instincts will take over" I did as Edward said. I heard footsteps some were nearby. Before I knew it I was running.

In just a few minutes I saw a heard of white tailed deer. They scattered and I ran and pounced a large buck. He struggled. I sunk my teeth into his neck. The blood tasted so great. Edward got a slightly smaller one. I looked at my shirt it was covered in blood. When he was done he had not gotten one drop on his shirt.

"Your a natural." I looked at my shirt.

"You'll get better" He promised. I think I'll learn to like Edward.


	2. Chapter 2 End of Sense

For the past few months I've been watching this coven act like a family. It was too painful to watch. As usual I cowered up to the room Esme gave me to tearlessly cry to myself no one noticed my absence. I think. I've been up here for two hours now. I then heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said sniffing.

"It's me Edward. Can I come in?" I've gotten really close to Edward these past few months. We've became great friends. We were inseparable.

"Yes. Come in." He walked in. As soon as he saw me he rushed to my side.

"What's wrong, Daisy?" He sounded nervous.

"It's this family. They remind me so much of my human family." He seemed to understand what I was going through. Had he gone through this too?

"I know the feeling. Your memory will fade though. Soon you will barely be able to remember them." But I want to remember. No matter what the sacrifice.

"You miss your family too?" I asked

"Yes of course but I don't remember them well. Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better." The only thing I want is to be alone.

"Um… could I have some alone time." I asked. He nodded.

"Yes of course. If you need anything else just ask." He walked out of the door.

What am I going to do? This pain is too unbearable. I had two options. One, live with the pain. I could do that one but it would be extremely hard. Two, I could leave this family and go my own way. That one seemed like the best logical option.

I thought about what I was going to do. I knew I couldn't bear to just live with it. So it was decided. I have to leave and never come back. I sighed. Edward could probably hear me now.

'_Edward please don't say a thing. I want this to be as painless as possible.' _Edward was at my door.

"Daisy no matter what it will be painful. At least come back every once and a while." He pleaded. He sounded furious.

"I can't promise that." I said. He was making this too complicated.

"Daisy please." He pleaded. I would have to make my run for it when they go hunting. I shook my head.

"Bye Edward." I pulled him in for a hug.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in my ear. I'm sure if vampires could cry we'd both be crying waterfalls.

"Daisy are you sure you don't want to go hunting." Edward asked he knew this was the last time we'd see each other. Why did he have to make this so painful.

"No I'll go later this week." _'I'll miss you, Edward. Now don't make this hard.'_ I thought.

"Ok." He said. Then everyone walked out the door.

_Where is there a piece of paper?_ I asked myself. I pulled a piece of paper out of one of Edwards journals. I hope he won't mind. I wrote as fast as I could.

_Dear Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie, _

_I'm terribly sorry for leaving. It's just too painful watching you all act like a family. It reminds me of my old family. _

_I just need to leave for the sake of my sanity. Edward knew about this. I told him to not say anything. I promise you I will visit at some point. _

_Once again I'm terribly sorry. I will miss you all. _

_~Daisy Roberts._

I left the note where they could find it. I ran out the door. I'll run up to Maine. There's plenty of woods there. I started running North West. I hope they'll forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3 Letter

67 years later . . .

I was sitting on the front porch of the cottage I bought looking out onto the Penobscot watching a bird fly. I bought a cottage that was between Bucksport and Ellsworth, Maine a cottage that was out of sight.

I really miss Edward and his family. How could I be so stupid? That family loved and accepted me and I just walked out on them without any warning. To make it worse I didn't give any indication on where I went. I didn't deserve to live.

I chucked a rock at a high speed into the bay.

I'm a terrible person. I should have never left.

I crushed the other rock I was holding.

I need to apologize for the terrible thing I have done.

I went inside and pulled a piece of paper out of my journal and wrote . . .

_Dear Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle, _

_I'm terribly sorry for leaving you guys. I feel really bad. Plus I miss you all so very much. I hope you can forgive me._

_I am now living on the Penobscot River in Maine. Feel free to come and visit. Write back_

_~Daisy Roberts_

I then realized that I had no idea where they were. I do think I recall Esme saying that she wanted to move back to Forks, Washington. I think they own a house there. I wrote down the address and started towards the Bucksport postal office. It was the closest post office.

When I got there I looked on my watch. Good it's only 3:30. I walked in and put it in the out box. They should get it in two days maximum.

Edwards POV

"Edward, there's something in the mail for you Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie. It's from someone named Daisy Roberts." Said Alice. Daisy she hasn't contacted us ever. Why now? I looked up from my book. Alice was already on the couch reading her latest fashion magazine. She threw the rest of the mail on the table. I picked it up and opened Daisy's letter. Just then Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Renesmee, and Bella walked into the room.

"Edward what's that?" asked Carlisle.

"It's a letter from Daisy, Carlisle." Esme and Rosalie came rushing over to me.

"Let me see that." Rosalie grabbed it out of my hand.

"Edward, who's Daisy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah Daddy who is she?" Renesmee asked.

"She's an old friend." I answered. Rosalie started reading the letter out loud.

"Dear Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle, I'm terribly sorry for leaving you guys. I feel really bad. Plus I miss you all so very much. I hope you can forgive me.I am now living on the Penobscot River in Maine. Feel free to come and visit. Write back, Daisy Roberts"

"She's living in Maine?" I asked.

"Obviously. Do you think she wants to come back?" Esme said.

"We should write back." Said Carlisle. Rosalie gave him the letter. Carlisle got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. I looked over his shoulder as he did so.

_Dear Daisy, _

_We completely understand why you left. Sometimes it can be too much. We love you very much and will support any way you chose to go._

_We have gotten new members of the family, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee, and Bella. _

_Why don't you come and visit us for the month. How about a week from the 16th. We'll pick you up in Seattle. We miss you very much._

_~Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Rosalie_

Carlisle put the letter in an envelope.

"Edward on your way to school tomorrow drop this off at the post office." I can't wait to see Daisy again. She was my best friend. I missed her very much.

"Will do." I said grinning.

Then next day I dropped the letter off at the post office. Then I walked back to the Volvo.

"Edward, how come I've never heard of Daisy Roberts?" Bella asked me.

"She left and never came back. Also it's painful to talk about her. She was my best friend."

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"No it's fine." I said. It was quiet for the rest of the ride.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

Daisy's POV

I ran back to Bucksport. Hopefully they got my letter and wrote back. When I got on main street I walked at a normal human speed.

"Hello may I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yes, is there anything for the name Daisy Roberts?" I asked.

"Hold on let me check." She disappeared into the back room. She came back with a letter in her hand.

"Here you go." She glanced at the return address. "Do you know someone in Washington?" She asked.

"Yes, I have some old friends there." Very old, about seventy years old.

"Oh that's nice. Well have a nice day!" I made my break and went down to the water front to sit at my favorite bench that looks out to the bay. I opened the letter and glanced at the writing it was definitely Carlisle's hand writing.

_Dear Daisy, _

_We completely understand why you left. Sometimes it can be too much. We love you very much and will support any way you chose to go._

_We have gotten new members of the family, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee, and Bella. _

_Why don't you come and visit us for the month. How about a week from the 16th. We'll pick you up in Seattle. We miss you very much._

_~Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Rosalie_

I read the letter over a couple times. They completely understand, and they love and support me, this was nice to know and it only made me feel more guilty. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number to the Bangor Airport.

"Bangor Airport, this is Dianne speaking." Someone said in a very bored voice.

"I need a ticket to Seattle for the twenty-third." I said.

"First class or Coach." She asked in the same bored tone.

"First Class." I answered.

"Alright. Added up it will be a total of five hundred and fifty-six dollars even."

"Ok thank you." I then hung up. I had eight days to pack. I can't wait to see my ex-family again.

I got up and walked out of town then when I was far enough into the woods away from human eyes I ran at vampire speed to my small cottage. I started packing as much of my clothes that I could fit in my one suite case that I owned.

8 days later……

I slammed the trunk of my black Ferrari. I don't like to use it much because it's ostentatious. But now I's critical that I use it. I would appear odd that I walked the thirty miles from Bucksport to Bangor. I walked to the driver's side of the car. I sped down the interstate towards Bangor. I parked in the parking lot of the small airport and ran inside to catch my plane.

I caught plane just in time and sat down in my seat, lucky me that the seat next to me was not bought there for I get to sit alone.

A couple hours later after switching planes a couple of times I finally landed in Seattle. This is the happiest day I've had in a while.

Edward's POV

The whole family was going so we had to take three cars. When I say everyone I mean everyone, even Jacob. Me, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob took my Volvo, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett took Rosalie's BMW convertible, and Alice and Jasper took her Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Who would have ever thought Edward Cullen had friend." Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett." I said then we all got in out cars. We got to Seattle really fast due to me and my families lunatic driving. When we got to the airport we headed towards the gate and waited.

Daisy's POV

I walked to where family and friends of passengers waited by the gate. I started looking for my former family. Then I spotted a bronze haired boy. That had to be Edward. I ran over and gave Edward a huge hug.

"I missed you Edward." I said.

"I missed you too Daisy." He pulled me back to look at me. Then we started walking towards the parking lot.

"Don't worry I haven't changed since you last saw me." I said. I then walked over and gave Rosalie a hug.

"Maine Huh?" I chuckled

"You gotta love Maine. There are tons of Bears it's really nice." A huge black haired man laughed behind her.

"You and I are going to get along well." He said. "I'm Emmett, Rosalie's husband." He added

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. Then Esme walked over and hugged me.

"Hello Esme." I said.

"Oh Daisy, I've missed you!"She said. Carlisle was standing behind her.

"It's nice to see you again Carlisle." I said politely

"As it is for you. I believe some introductions are in order." Carlisle said. "Daisy this is Bella, Edward's wife."

"Wow! Edward found a wife, never saw that coming." Edward punched me playfully in the arm. I'm happy that he found a wife. He deserves to be happy. "It's nice to meet you Bella." I added.

"This is Alice and Jasper," He continued.

"Hi" I said.

"And this is Renesmee, Edward's daughter." He concluded.

"Excuse me did you just say daughter?" I turned to Edward. "Well haven't you been naughty these past years."

"She's not full immortal, Daisy." He said this like he's explained it a million times before.

"What is she then?"

"She was conceived, carried and, given birth to all while Bella was human. I nearly killed her." He explained.

"You fell in love with a human?" I started laughing.

"Yep. He fell hard and fast." Emmett said.

"It was worth it." He kissed Bella. Though it was short it was also passionate. Just then we got to the cars. A tall man with russet colored skin went into a car with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle went into another car, and Edward Bella, Renesmee and I went into a shiny silver Volvo.

So much had happened today. I learned that my best friend was married and had a kid, and I had reunited with my family, two huge leaps for me.


End file.
